This is a Phase II randomized, multi-center, double-blind trial of two doses of SC-49483 in combination with ZDV vs. ZDV in subjects with HIV-1 infection who have 150 to 350 CD4 cells/mm3 and less than or equal to six months of cumulative monotherapy with ZDV.